Steam Powered Monocles
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: It only took a Chitter attack...that's all...a stupid Chitter attack for me to meet him. And now, i'm in it deep... Steampunk England x Reader, first ever character x reader fic. No flames!


Welcome to my first ever character x reader fanfic! The pairing is Steampunk!England x Reader, and I pray you will enjoy this! Theme is steampunk...enjoy!

(Y/N) means Your Name.  
(Y/H) means your hair.  
(Y/E) means your eyes

* * *

It was dark, the moon shining in the naked sky as the stars had barely began to shine. The air was crisp and fresh, almost painful to those who were sensitive enough to the cold. Then again, those living in the northern part of the Clockwork Realm were used to the cold, whereas the southern parts of the Realm were subdued to the sweltering heat and steam. A young girl, one with lovely (Y/E) and (Y/H) was running through the cold steel floored woods. This is me.

"Anyone there?!" I yell, looking about. There was no natural life in this forest, even the trees had elements of brass in them and were cold to the touch! Why did I come here again...? Oh, right, sanctuary. _Why did I even follow that...thing?! _I begin to ponder before hearing the chittering and skittering of Chitters- violent, monkey-like clockwork creatures that were the size of a small child. Their size didn't hinder them; barely anything did since they were able to propel themselves at high speeds towards their victim. They would cling to their prey with their sharp, vicious claws and wouldn't let go until their victim is dead. They would **suck **the life from their prey, making them age and age until their was nothing left; rather like a clockwork vampire. There would be no time, just flesh and bones. Once they had done this, the life-energy would be stored in a blue crystal that lay in a hollow chamber within the beast's chest. Nobody knew what they would do with it, they just knew partially what happened to the victim.

Suddenly, without warning, the vicious creature launched itself towards me. I watch in horror as time seemed to slow down, all of the springs and nitty-gritty pieces of the Chitter's legs coiled up tightly as it jumped before relaxing and spreading out again as it landed behind me. I begin to realize I have been pushed out of the way onto the ground and look up at a young man standing in front of me, arms splayed out in protection. The Chitter growls loudly, the gears in its arms whirring at a blinding speed as it charges at the man, but stopping inches away from him as a blinding light emerges from not too far behind us. Hissing, the Chitter turns and runs away as fast as it can while screeching it's distaste at being defeated.

"Arthur, dude, you alright?!" An American voice calls behind us as I stay stock still, still processing what had just happened.

"Yes I'm quite alright, Alfred." The man who had previously been standing in front of me calls back, turning and kneeling beside me. "Are you alright, miss?"

The first thing I notice about this stranger was his emerald eyes. Somehow, they simply captured my attention instead of demanding it and were soft and inviting. The next thing I see is the biggest, bushiest yet amusing eyebrows I have ever seen! Then, I notice messy blonde hair; possibly tinted with copper at the edges. I begin to wonder, _who...**are**...these people?!_

"I-I think she's in shock..." The third man says, kneeling on the other side of me and touching my shoulder. He felt strangely cold, colder than snow on a winters morning.

"Come along now, chap. Here isn't the best place to get cold feet!" The man who I can only assume is Arthur, chuckles while placing his hands on my arm and helping me to my feet.

"T-Thank you..." I whisper and watch as my breath turns to steam in the air and cover my mouth with my hand. Why was I acting so silly? I hear a rather loud laugh and turn to see Alfred Jones, one of my old childhood friends, and also my ex-boyfriend. My eyes widen. "Alfred..."

His eyes narrow for a split second before lighting up, "(Y/N)! What're you doin' here, dudette?!"

"I-I-I saw s-something." I say dumbly before blushing slightly. I pray it's only due to the cold and shiver softly as if to prove my point to myself, "I decided to follow it...and I found the Chitter."

"It's a good thing Arthur saw you then, huh?" Alfred smiled, nudging the blonde beside him. "The British are pointless navigators through a forest, by the way!"

"Now that's not true and you bloody know it, Alfred!" Arthur replied, slapping the back of the American's head with his free hand before letting me go.

"It's good to see you again..." The soft voice of Alfred's brother, Matthew, whispers in my ear. I turn and give him a hug while nodding, smiling.

Suddenly, I feel warmth flood through me as a jacket is draped over my shoulders. Pulling it so it covers me completely, I look up and find myself staring into Arthur's eyes as he shivers slightly in the cold. "T-Thank you...for saving me..." I say softly.

"It's alright." He replies, "i'm installed with copper plating, so I should be warm enough."

"Oh, you're from the South, then?" I ask, knowing that all Southerners gain copper plating in order to protect them from the daily eruptions of steam from the Southern Dial.

"That's right...now enough talking, let's get you inside. Hmm?" Arthur smiles, offering his arm as he leads you out of the forest along with Alfred and Matthew.

Little do you realize...you're adventures are only just beginning...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 guys!


End file.
